Watch Him Fall
by LOLChanny819
Summary: But that one night has stuck with him, and if he could go back in time, he would swear to be there for her forever. He would swear that, no matter how scared he was, he would never leave her alone again. Based off of Drive By by Train.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, So Random!, or the song Drive By by Train. But I'm charged with loving all three. So sue me!**

**Okay, so this is for two of my closest fanfiction friends' birthdays. I'm very sorry it was so late, BUT happy belated birthday y'all! Now, dedications (in order of birthday).**

**if the stars were mine: Cammy! My gosh, you're so wonderful and supportive and just plain incredible. Plus, your stories always make me feel something, and you deserve all of the good things in the world. You're just that amazing. **

**xXUnBreakableSoulXx: Ah, Anna. I could go on and on about how special you are. You're just this giant ray of sunshine, so bubbly and carefree. Never let that change. You, Chiquita, hopefully had a wonderful birthday just because it was an entire day devoted to you. BUGSTER! Happy belated birthday.**

Watch Him Fall

The blonde boy sighs, his eyes focused on the photo in his hand of _her_. He wishes he could go back to that night and fix things, to tell himself not to get drunk and ruin everything. He wishes she was still talking to him. He wishes neither of their hearts had broken that night. And sometimes, when it hurt too much, he wishes to die. But death would mean a stretch of time – maybe even eternity, since he would probably end up in Hell for the things he had done – without seeing her face, even if he only sees them on magazines. So he keeps on living.

Sometimes, when the thought of going another day without being close enough to see her smile is too hard to handle, he thinks about that night. It makes him smile even though the end of it is where everything went wrong. Everything leading up to the end is just so…_perfect_. So he likes to relive it, because nowadays that's all he has to remember her by. Well, it's the best thing to remember her by anyway, because it reminds him that he wasn't alone before that night. That she felt the same things he did, the same spark he felt, the one he still feels.

Closing his eyes and laying back on his bed, Chad thinks about the way she laughed that night. He hadn't ever heard her laugh like that before – it was such a carefree giggle. He smiles. No matter their situation now, she was having just as much as fun that night. And he was learning how to have innocent fun.

The sad thing was that if he had been thinking clearly, he would've told her he would always be there whenever she needed him. He still wants to be there for her, but she doesn't want to be anywhere near him, and he knows that. He keeps his distance just the way she wants. In a way, he still gets scared when he thinks about, God forbid, having a relationship. A real committed, trust-filled relationship. When he thinks about that, he nearly has a panic attack. But he'd suffer a world of panic attacks for her.

He likes the way his heart pounds when he thinks about her, but it was a nicer feeling before that night. It was innocent then; now it comes with a feeling of sadness. But for that one night, it beat so hard he thought it would leap right out of his chest and that would be the end of him. The thought excited him – dying for love? How risqué. And she'd never have to know the real, emotion-filled cause of his death.

He knows he would have been fine if they had just kept it playful. In fact, maybe they could've become friends, and maybe someday he'd even get up the courage to ask her out. But that didn't happen, because of three stupid words. She just _had_ to tell him she loved him. And he, in all of his drunken glory, just _had_ to panic.

_The brunette girl giggles, looking down briefly at their intertwined hands as she pulls him down the street. The warm California breeze blows strands of her hair around, and he thinks she looks so pretty. She always looks pretty. _

_Chad grins and stops, forcing her small body to crash into his. She laughs again, and looks up at him. "Why are we stopping, Cooper?"_

_His goofy grin still in place, he looks at her, his eyes twinkling. "You're so pretty, Sonny. Your hair looks like…like a million angels put it together and added extra shine to it. And your eyes looks like the brightest stars in the sky were specially selected and given to you and only you." He's proud of himself for being so descriptive._

_She blushes, but shakes her head softly and leads him down the block again. "You're so drunk, Chad. And I'm definitely going to make fun of you for it tomorrow. In fact, I'll make fun of you for the rest of my life – or until I do something equally embarrassing, at least. This could be good blackmail."_

_He chuckles and lets her pull him along, enjoying the way the wind keeps him awake. His heart is pumping furiously, and he feels the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I feel groovy, Sonny."_

_He shudders slightly as she laughs hard enough to fall back onto him and wraps an arm around her supportively. She never was very balanced. "Groovy? My gosh, you're making this blackmail thing entirely too easy. I almost feel bad. You're like a defenseless little puppy."_

_Grinning back at her, he barks softly, only loud enough for her to hear, sending the small girl into another fit of giggles. He really wants to kiss her, but he knows he won't. It would be too confusing._

_They walk for a while without talking, the only sound in the air their giggles and the occasional passing car, neither very sure where they're going. To be honest, neither of them cares where they go, as long as they're with each other._

_Chad is practically drowning with euphoria, and he doesn't mind. This feeling is so amazing – he wishes he felt like this every day. But if the only way to do that is to be in a relationship, he doesn't think it's worth it right now._

_Every once in a while, Sonny looks back at him and sees him smiling at her. The look in his eyes makes her so sure that what she wants to tell him tonight is the right thing to do. That, if she does, they can work everything out and they'll be a couple by morning. They say people tell the truth when they're drunk, and she's a firm believer in that. That's why she believes the way Chad's looking at her right now is the way he really feels._

_Sonny stops suddenly, and the drunk blonde boy looks dazed. "Why are we stopping? I thought we were going to Narnia…" _

_Shooting him a confused look, Sonny laughs again. "Where did you get that idea? Anyway, we're in front of your house. Do you want to go inside?" He doesn't seem too lethal for a drunk person, so she isn't worried he'll try to go too far. Besides, right now she's not too sure she'd mind going too far, anyway._

_Chad nods, laughing hysterically, and runs up the sidewalk leading to his house, dragging her with him as he calls out, "Let's go, Sonshine! The lights are off; you need to make them brighter!" He giggles. "Get it?"_

_She rolls her eyes but follows him in, exuberance making her practically glow. Things were going so well; now that they were in an enclosed space where they could sit and talk, she could tell him. He could know how she felt; they could finally have the beginning of happily ever after (though the real beginning is when they first met)._

_As she enters his house, she looks around, taking in her surroundings. He really did have a beautiful house, one that takes her breath away. He takes her breath away, too._

_Chad leads her up the stairs and to his baby blue bedroom where they collapse on his bed. Sonny Munroe is in his room; she makes it look special. Everything she touches becomes special – to him, at least. And he knows a lot of people feel the same way he does about her, that so many people realize how special she is. Sometimes that bothers him, but usually it makes him proud of her. _

_He looks down bashfully, playing with his blue sheets. "So, do you like my room?" He looks up again and smiles brightly at her, childish innocence lighting up his face._

_Sonny laughs and nods. "It's perfect."_

_They talk for a while, both laughing like crazy, both having the time of their lives, until Sonny finally says, "Chad, I have to tell you something."_

_He nods and straightens up, a goofy smile in place on his face. "You have my full attention, madam."_

_Sonny smiles lightly, grabbing his hand with the most tender of touches. "Well, I've been thinking about us for a while now, and…"_

"_Us?" he interrupts, a confused look on his face. He wants to pretend there isn't anything between them._

_She nods. "Yeah, us. You and me. Anyway, um, I guess if I'm ever going to just lay everything out there, I should do it now, before I chicken out. The truth is-."_

"_Don't." He says this with the sternest expression on his face. _

_She seems to think he's kidding because she smiles anyway and says, "Maybe I shouldn't, but I will anyway. I love you, Chad."_

_He shuts his eyes tightly and shoves his hands over his ears. "No, I don't want to hear it, Sonny. You don't. Tell me you don't. Take it back."_

_Sonny blinks in confusion and pries his hands off of his ears. The boy's blue eyes open in alarm. "Chad, I'm not going to take it back. I really do love you, and you love me, too. I can see it in your eyes."_

_He shakes his head rapidly, standing up and yanking her up with him. "No, I don't. I never have, and I never will. In fact, I hate you. I've always hated you. God, Sonny, how could you put me in this situation? You know I would never want to be with a girl like you." That last one makes her wince._

_Shocked, Sonny can't help the tears that stream down her face, though she wishes there was some way to hide them. "But…Chad…I just, I mean, I thought…"_

"_You thought wrong. There never was an us, there isn't now, and there never will be one. Please leave. Now."_

_She stumbles backwards, biting her lip, before running down the stairs and out the door as fast as possible. When she's gone, he sighs and plops down on his bed. Who needs her, anyway? He sure doesn't. And, with that thought, the world goes dark as the alcohol finally allows him to black out just when he needs it most._

When he woke up the next morning and it all came rushing back to him, he realized how much he needed her. He still needs her, maybe even more urgently now. He can't believe he did something so stupid, and he's still learning to live with his regrets. With his mistakes.

It's just one night, but he wishes he could replay it over and over for the rest of his life, right up until she says she needs to talk to him. Maybe even up until she tells him she loves him, because his heart flutters elatedly every time he thinks about that.

Back then he might have thought he could live without her, that he was stronger than needing someone else to lean on. But now he sees just how much he yearns for her, the brunette girl who makes him see stars just by walking into the room.

The desire to talk to her overwhelms him almost as much as the thought of loving her ever did. He's come to terms with his feelings just a little too late. He's had enough time to think things over; now he's sick of living without her.

The day after it happened, he tried to apologize to her, but she had just walked away, not in anger, but in sadness, before he had gotten the chance to tell her he loves her. Besides that, he knew if he said it then, she wouldn't believe him anyway.

Without knowing why, he finds himself getting off his bed and walking out of his house. In the back of his mind, he knows where he's going, but thinking about it now will just make him more nervous and more likely to mess up a second time.

He's terrified, but he has to do this. So when he walks up the stairs to her apartment and knocks on the door, he doesn't allow himself to leave. And when she opens the door, surprise on her face – though he can see in her eyes she needs him just as much as he needs _her_ right now – he doesn't say anything except the three words he should've said a long time ago.

"_I love you_." And, for the third time, it's the beginning of happily ever after.

**Okay, y'all. That last paragraph took me forever to write…I just could NOT figure out how to end it. Hopefully this is okay. Review telling me what you thought please! Thanks! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
